Orientasi
by Reiki sa reta
Summary: Hari kesialan manismu saat Masa Orientasi/Chapter 3 UP! Bertemu dengan guru muda adalah hal biasa bagiku. Namun sesaat pulang sekolah, aku tak dapat mengambil jaket kesayanganku! Oh, Tidak! [OSIS!GoM x PesertaMOS!Readers] Warning inside.
1. Day 1: 0

**Orientasi  
**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[...] x Readers/OC/You**

**Warning:** sekolah campuran, bahasa campuran, _readers _Pov, etc.

* * *

_Kriiiingggg..._

Tep.

Selamat pagi. Namaku [full name readers] dengan mata merah dan lengkungan hitam dibawahnya, aku siap menghadapi cobaan hari pertama MOS! Huraaaay!

Uhuk.

Baiklah, setelah bangun dari tempat tidurku yang kusayangi dan kucintai, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi—tentu saja—dan bersiap-siap memakai alat perlengkapan MOS ke sekolah baruku.

2 Minggu berlibur rasanya berat sekali pergi ke Sekolah, apalagi aku belum tidur semalaman! Apa? untuk apa bunyi alarm tadi katamu? Tentu saja untuk menyadarkanku yang sedang asyik menonton anime akan pukul 6 pagi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Saat ini, aku dengan (tak)sudinya memakai perlengkapan MOS, dimulai dari ID Card yang terbuat dari bahan kertas berwarna merah, dan kantong plastik berwarna merah, kaos kaki ditinggikan, dan rambut diikat _twintail_ dengan tali rafia berwarna merah. Ugh, melihat diriku dicermin ini rasanya ingin kupukul saja cerminnya!

"Aku berangkat, bu!"

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Beruntung sekolah baruku berada sangat dekat dengan rumahku, hanya 475 langkah—aku pernah menghitungnya—dari rumah, aku jadi tak terlalu malu memakai perlengkapan MOS ini sambil terlihat beberapa tetangga yang selalu menunjukkan wajah 'wah-dia-anak-mos-ya-lucu-sekali' tidak, karna aku bisa memakai jaket untuk menutupi ID Card beserta tas kresek yang kulipat dan buku serta alat tulis yang kubawa tanpa tas apapun, hehehe. Masalah rambut? Tenang saja, aku bisa memakai topi. Dan, _it's time to show time_!

Setelah ke-475 langkah, kini aku sekarang sampai di sekolah baruku, SMA Negeri Teiko! Anehnya, sekolah ini seperti ke Jepang-jepangan, dan alasan itulah yang membuatku sangat ingin masuk sekolah ini. Kan mungkin saja sistemnya seperti sekolah Jepang, nyatanya...sama saja.

Setelah puas memasuki gerbang masuk yang sangat mirip dengan sekolah Jepang itu, aku mulai memasuki gerbang masuk dengan pedenya, banyak senior OSIS yang berbaris rapi disitu sembari melihatku terus menerus, ya aku tidak peduli sih, toh aku memang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Tunggu."

Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku karna mendengar suara baritone didepanku, serta menghalangi perjalanan kekelas gugusku. Dilihat dari kain gelang dilengan kanannya, dia ketua OSIS, ya karna tertera jelas disana.

"Ya...?" jawabku ragu-ragu, karna aku punya trauma salah bicara—waktu itu kukira aku yang sedang diajak seseorang bicara, nyatanya orang itu berbicara dengan anak dibelakangku—aku jadi sedikit was-was.

"Tak ada yang menyuruh peserta MOS memakai jaket dan topi untuk menutupi perlengkapan MOSnya, terlebih memakainya sampai sekolah."

Aku menoleh kebelakang, kanan, kiri, oh berarti benar dia berbicara padaku 'kan? Aku kembali menoleh kearahnya, dan pada saat itu juga aku ingin berjengit kaget ketika matanya menatapku tajam. Ugh, belum-belum aku sudah diintimidasi! Sama ketua OSIS nya lagi!

"A-Ano..."

Aku berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku yang tak normal, terbesit perkataan ibuku untuk berdo'a setiap kali merasa gugup, aku menghela nafas kemudian menatap matanya, "Maaf aku tidak tau, akan kulepas, senior."

Aku melepas jaket dan topiku saat ia masih didepanku, kemudian memasukkan topi, buku dan alat tulis kedalam kresek, sedangkan jaket bersender dipundakku. Saat ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kekelasku, ia kembali menghadangku. Sekarang, apalagi?!

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pergi?"

Dia semakin menatapku tajam, sial! Pagi-pagi kenapa sudah dapat sial sih?! Salah apa aku?!

"Huh?"

"Jaketmu."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan patuhnya aku memberikan jaket kesayanganku, jaket hijau dengan lambang sayap kebebasan dan pisau disilangkan dibelakangnya. Dia menerima jaketku kemudian hendak meninggalkanku, sebelum aku memanggilnya.

"Tunggu...Senior! Mau dikemanakan jaketku?"

Dia hanya memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh sedikit kearahku, "Akan kutahan, kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, sepulang MOS diruang OSIS."

Aku membuka mulutku dengan tidak elitnya. Ditahan?! Yang benar saja! Itu jaket kesayanganku! Tapi, kenapa aku menurut saja dan membiarkan ketua OSIS itu pergi?! Argh!

...

Setelah berjalan kearah papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelas, aku berjalan sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati, berharap do'a burukku untuk ketua OSIS itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Sesampainya didepan kelas, aku mulai meneguk air liurku susah-susah, sial kenapa jadi gugup? Siapa saja yang masuk kelas ini? Apakah ada teman smp?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan masuk dengan kaki yang gemetar ringan, dan tepat sesuai dugaanku, ketika aku membuka pintu, banyak pasang mata yang sangat tidak kukenal menatapku, sampai aku duduk dikursi pun, mereka tetap memandangku. Ada apa sih?!

Aku mengabaikan tatapan mereka dan memilih duduk dengan pose anak pemalas, sedikit tak beruntung karna aku duduk depan, oh tidak aku mulai mengantuk, biasanya jam sekarang aku baru tidur!

Kemudian 5 menit aku berusaha menahan kantukku, bel memulai MOS berbunyi, akhirnya! Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan perempuan dengan rambut yang sama memasuki kelasku.

"Hallo, semua! Yak, kami adalah senior kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya yaaa!" teriak senior perempuan didepan kelas, yang disusul dengan tanda jari _peace _dari senior laki-laki disebelahnya dan jawaban serentak seluruh kelas "Baikkkk!".

Aku hanya memperhatikan kedua senior itu dengan mata khas orang mengantuk dan mulut yang kututup dengan tangan karna sedang menguap, dan saat itu juga senior lelaki berambut kuning memandangku yang sontak membuatku menghentikan acara menguap yang jelas menyakitkan, kalau dia kakak laki-lakiku, pasti sudah kutendang matanya!

"Hooo, kak, ada yang bakal jadi idola nih!"

Sontak aku melotot tak percaya, ha? Aku? Kulirik samping tempat dudukku, memang sih hanya aku yang duduk sendiri, tapi sungguh, aku?

"Huh? Mana mana?!" senior perempuan ikut heboh, sedangkan senior laki-laki itu menunjukku.

"Dia bisa menjadi maskot kita! Kau memang hebat Kise!"

Aku masih memproses perkataan dari kedua senior kelasku, sampai tiba-tiba anak sekelas memandangku ada yang iri bahkan ada yang kagum dan lain sebagainya sedangkan tanganku sudah digenggam oleh senior laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Akashi!"

Huh?

Kesialan kedua macam apa ini?

Dan kenapa nama mereka terdengar seperti nama orang Jepang?

**T B C**

* * *

**a/n**: Salam kenal para _senpai_! Saya pendatang baru disini, mohon kerjasamanya!

Saya tau, cerita ini benar-benar pendek dan nggak jelas, ah sudahlah:') Karna yang terbesit didalam pikiran nista saya hanyalah ini /w\

Saya usahakan chapter depan akan lebih panjang dan lebih jelas lagi. Dan jika ada yang ditanyakan boleh tanya melalui **PM **atau **Review.**

Satu lagi yang **penting**. Berhubung saya termasuk korban kurikulum 2013, mohon dimaklumi jika _update _molor:') Tapi kalau memang sedang senggang, bisa saya update.

_Jaa,_

Mind to Read and Review?

Flame? _Douzo_.


	2. Day 1: 1

Disinilah aku, sedang berbaris ditengah lapangan siang bolong begini, terlebih aku harus berbaris didepan sendiri dengan para lelaki. Kenapa? Ini semua karna Kak Kise yang seenak kenarsisannya menjadikanku sebagai wakil ketua gugus, katanya sih dengan begini aku bisa menjadi maskot, huh? Siapa peduli?! Aku hanya ingin menjadi siswi biasa!

"Semuanya harap diam."

Aku mulai memerhatikan depan—begitupun yang lain, sedikit silau karna sinar matahari tepat menyorotku dengan gembiranya, dari apa yang dapat kulihat meskipun samar, seseorang yang bicara tepat didepanku adalah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hijau. Cih, mentang-mentang sekolah ini pernah mendapatkan gelar juara pertama lomba penghijauan se kabupaten, bahkan pengurus OSIS pun ada yang sampai menghijaukan rambutnya?!

"Saya selaku wakil OSIS disini ingin meralat tugas kalian, tentang mendapatkan tanda tangan dari senior dari yang diwajibkan 15 menjadi 30."

Aku menganga lebar, tak peduli panas mulai memasuki mulutku, semuanya pun mulai ramai dengan pengumuman dadakan yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Dan kalian tentunya sudah mengerti apa hukuman bagi peserta yang tak mendapatkan tanda tangan senior lengkap 30. Baiklah, sekian terima kasih."

Wakil OSIS itu pergi dengan angkuhnya menuju gedung sekolah, sempat terlihat bahwa ia berjalan dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan semburat merah tipis—sangat tipis—dipipinya. Huh?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping kanan dan kiri, melihat beberapa teman seperjuangan yang mulai mengeluh dan juga ada yang tidak terima tentang pengumuman dadakan yang mewajibkan peserta MOS mengumpulkan 30 tanda tangan dari semua senior. Untuk tambahan, jika kalian mendapatkan 1 tanda tangan dari 'orang istimewa' meskipun tidak sampai 30 itu artinya kalian masih lolos, tapi masalah besarnya para senior _sangat _merahasiakan 'orang istimewa' tersebut. Grrrr!

_Nginggg!_

Suara dengungan _mic _membuat seluruh peserta MOS kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan, saat itu pula aku melihat kak Kise nyengir sambil mengacungkan jari _peace, _aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung, dan teriakan berikutnya membuat semua peserta MOS bubar seperti seorang _bancis _yang sedang dikejar satpol.

"_Games, start!_"

SIAL! AKU JUGA HARUS SEGERA MENDAPATKAN 30 TANDA TANGAN SENIOR!

* * *

**Orientasi  
**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[...] x Readers/OC/You**

**Warning:** sekolah campuran, bahasa campuran, _readers _Pov, etc.

* * *

_Hah...hah...hah..._

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kalau saja pengumuman dadakan—laknat—itu tak ada, aku pasti sudah memenuhi syarat yang ditentukan!

Ya. Kau benar, sekarang aku sudah—masih mendapatkan 15 tanda tangan dari senior, itupun butuh waktu 40 menit, sedangkan 20 menit lagi tanda tangan ini harus terkumpul 30, sial! Aku harus bagaimana?!

Sekarang aku sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, disini sangat sepi—tentu saja karena para senior kebanyakan sudah terjebak oleh beberapa peserta MOS yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya. Tch, kalau saja semua senior itu artis Jepang, hidup mati akan kupertaruhkan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya!

Semilir angin membelai wajahku yang sedikit berkeringat. Sejuk.

Mungkin, sedikit beristirahat, boleh 'kan?

"[fullname readers]?"

Aku menoleh kearah kanan, kiri, belakang, atas dan bawah. Tidak ada?! Lalu siapa yang memanggilku?! J-Ja-Jangan-jangan ha-ha—

"[name], aku disini."

1

2

3

"Gyaaaaaa—hufffppp"

"Tolong kecilkan suaramu."

Sosok lelaki berambut secerah langit menatapku polos, tak hanya itu tangannya sekarang sedang membekap mulutku. Aku mengangguk patuh sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya, kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya.

"15? Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat mendapatkan tanda tangan lebih atau waktumu akan habis."

Aku memandang datar kertas dengan 15 tanda tangan berbeda dipangkuanku, mendengus kecil aku kembali menoleh kearah lelaki yang masih berdiri dihadapanku.

"Jika pengumuman laknat itu tak ada, aku pasti sudah kembali kekelas dan merasakan AC ruangan. Kau tidak lihat, aku capek dan tubuhku berkeringat, otomatis aku harus beristirahat dan disini adalah tempat yang tepat."

Lelaki didepanku masih menatapku polos, tatapannya datar sekali—dan hei! Dia tak mendengarkanku ya?! Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu hal.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan tak membawa kertas...dan perlengkapan MOS mu dimana?"

Ia masih menatapku datar dan itu membuatku semakin kesal, jadi begini rasanya berbicara dengan patung? Haha.

Langkah berikutnya, hal yang tak terduga tiba-tiba ia mengambil kertasku dan mengambil bulpoin dari sakunya dan membuat suatu coretan, tunggu—

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah fokus dengan kertasnya masih membuat suatu coretan seperti...tanda tangan?

"Khusus untukmu."

Dia menyodorkan kertas milikku dengan senyum—tunggu! Senyum?! Aku membelalak tak percaya, semburat merah tipis mulai muncul dipipiku, d-dia tersenyum dan itu manis sekali! Aku menunduk ketika mengambil kembali kertasku, saat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, aku baru sadar bahwa sudah tidak ada orang lagi didepanku.

Tunggu, la-lalu yang tadi, s-s-s-siapa?

GYAAAAAAA!

* * *

_Tengg! Tengg! Tengg!_

Duh, sabar sebentar kenapa?! Oh Tuhan, kurang 10 dan aku tak tau harus meminta tanda tangan ke senior siapa lagi?! Ketua OSIS dan Wakil OSIS memangnya kemana sih?! Ya Ampun!

Belum lagi aku mendapatkan 1 tanda tangan 'sangat' tidak penting dari anak seperjuanganku atau anak hantu tadi!

"Seluruh peserta MOS harap memasuki kelasnya masing-masing! Cepat! Kuhitung sampai 5!"

Aku mulai berjalan linglung kearah anak tangga disebelah utaraku, saat kulirik kertas yang kubawa, aku melotot kaget, kurang 10 tanda tangan?! Mampuslah aku!

"1...2...3..."

Aku mulai berlari kedalam kelas dengan tergopoh-gopoh, hampir saja aku terjatuh karna tersandung anak tangga, untung saja aku punya _refleks_ yang bagus. Oh aku lupa memberitahu kalian bahwa kelasku berada dilantai 2.

"4...5!"

_Brak!_

Aku memasuki kelas dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak biasa, banyak peluh yang menetes, nafas terengah-engah dan lebih parahnya lagi, seluruh kelas ternyata sudah memasuki kelas beserta kedua seniorku, dan kini mereka memandangku dengan tatapan berbeda-beda yang justru membuatku semakin malu. Aku berjalan pelan kearah mejaku kemudian duduk tenang disana. Aku tau kak Kise sedari tadi menatapku dengan wajah memerah tapi aku tak peduli.

"Baiklah! Karna sudah kumpul semua. Aku dan Kise akan mengecek kertas kalian satu persatu!"

Kak Kisa mulai maju mengecek kertas beberapa teman seperjuangan, ada beberapa diantaranya maju kedepan yang kuyakin mereka adalah 'golongan peserta kekurangan tanda tangan senior' ck, kalau begini caranya aku pasti kena!

Giliran kak Kise yang maju—sedikit lambat dari kak Kisa untuk mengecek kertas dari arah yang berbeda, dan tepat saat mengecek kertasku, entah kenapa tangan kak Kise tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan itu membuatku keheranan bukan main.

"K-K-Kak! Lihat kesini sebentar!"

Kak Kisa sepertinya juga sama denganku—heran. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kak Kise kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kertas tanda tanganku, 4 detik setelah itu matanya terbelalak. Kenapa sih?

"[n-na-name]! Bagaimana caranya bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan orang ini?!" kak Kise mendekatkan kertas yang digenggamnya kearahku, aku semakin heran ketika nama dan tanda tangan yang ia tunjuk adalah anak seperjuangan atau hantu laki-laki yang kutemui di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Dari halaman belakang sekolah...?" jawabku ragu.

"Be-Belakang sekolah?! Nggak mungkin..."

Aku masih dengan ekspresi heran menatap kedua seniorku yang tengah menatap horor kertas tanda tangan milikku. Hingga ekspresi heranku terjawab oleh pernyataan kak Kisa yang membuatku semakin heran, heran dan heran.

"Dia ini 'orang istimewa' yang kita bicarakan! Meskipun kamu masih mendapat 20 tanda tangan, itu artinya kamu tetap lolos! Selamat ya, [name]!"

"Huh?"

"Orang ini, yang dibawah tanda tangan bertuliskan nama 'Kuroko' adalah orang istimewa yang dibicarakan OSIS!"

Tunggu, tanda tangan ini? Tanda tangan dari anak seperjuangan—anak hantu itu? Orang istimewa?

"A-APAAAAAAA?!"

Tak peduli dengan teriakan yang siap menulikan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, kak Kise malah menepuk puncak kepalaku sedangkan kak Kisa kembali mengecek lembaran kertas anak seperjuanganku yang lain—tak peduli.

"Kau memang menarik ya, [name]!"

Tunggu! Tadi aku berbicara tak sopan dengannya, apa aku akan dihukum?!

**T B C**

* * *

**A/n**: H-Hai...ketemu lagi. Sebelumnya aku mau bahas tentang chapter 2 ini, oke aku yakin alurnya mulai bergerak cepet, tapi kalau kuedit lagi 'sungguh' hasil alurnya nanti malah terlalu lambat kayak siput:') duh ampun deh. Dan susah banget cari inspirasi cerita berikutnya, jujur aja aku selama masa orientasi engga pernah kena sial, selalu berjalan datar alias biasa:') nista banget, nyz. Dan ini dapet ide dari tanya-tanya temen 1 kelas, hehe. _Osh!_ Semoga kalian nggak kecewa ya, Amin:')

_baydeway, _makasi banyak buat yang udah ngereview ugh gak nyangka cerita gitu ada yg suka:') karna koneksi lemot, aku mau ambil poin penting.

1. **Lebih panjang****? **Maaf cuma bisa full 1k+ words:') mungkin ini bisa disebut drabble.

2. **Diajar Nijimura? **Karna chara utama disini GoM dan OC, mungkin Nijimura nggak muncul, atau kalau muncul cuma sekilas.

3. **Alurnya mau dibawa kemana? **Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~ /plak/ mungkin alurnya kecepetan ya? _gomen_ /w\

4. **Ketua OSISnya Akashi? **Eh...mudah ditebak yaa /w\

Dilain kesempatan kuusahakan balas satu-satu:3 Sekali lagi, terima kasih yang mereview, mengfav, mengfollow dan silent readers!

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review (again)?

Flame? _Douzo._


	3. Day 1: 2

Guru dengan rambut hitam itu terus menerangkan tentang sekolah baruku ini, dimulai dari peraturan sampai seluk-beluk sekolah ini didirikan, mataku terus memandangnya takjub.

—Oh, apa dia benar-benar seorang guru?

* * *

**Orientasi**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[...] x Readers/OC/You**

**Warning: **sekolah _imajiner author_, bahasa campuran, _readers _Pov, etc.

* * *

"Namaku Nijimura Shuzo. Di sekolah ini, aku menjadi guru bahasa jepang. Tapi dikesempatan masa orientasi, tugasku adalah menerangkan atau lebih tepatnya menceritakan sejarah dan peraturan di sekolah ini. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama mulai detik ini."

Aku memandang seluruh isi kelas—lebih tepatnya ke murid perempuan—dimana mereka semua menganga tak percaya. Mungkin, pikiran mereka sama denganku?

Aku berhenti memperhatikan wajah absurd para perempuan ketika tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang selalu melawak dikelas kami mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya...Eki Koko?" jawab beliau ketika menyadari ada anak yang mengangkat tangan.

Laki-laki itu memandang guru muda itu dengan tatapan serius. "Apa Nijimura-_sensei_ sudah mempunyai anak?"

GUBRAK!

Aku mendelik tak percaya, Eki Koko(jellydrink) bodoh sekali! Dari sejuta pertanyaan yang lebih masuk akal, kenapa dia malah bertanya hal _to the point _begitu?! Dasar cowok tak mengerti perasaan perempuan! Lihat saja, para gadis sudah memasang wajah _shock_ semua tau!

Dan, uwoh apa tadi? Apa dia seorang _otaku _sehingga tau nama panggilan guru dalam bahasa jepang? Aku harus lebih dekat dengannya!

Kulihat kembali guru muda itu yang sempat terkejut kemudian tersenyum tipis (disini aku mendengar banyak jeritan tertahan) menjawab pertanyaan Eki Koko(jellydrink).

"Sayangnya, pacar pun saya tidak punya."

Hening selama 5 detik

.

.

.

.

.

—Kemudian, seluruh kelaspun penuh dengan teriakan histeris siswi peserta MOS.

* * *

_TRINGGG!_

"Cukup sekian materi tentang pengenalan sekolah. Segera pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan hari esok. Selamat siang."

"Siang _sensei_!"

Aku menghela nafas kasar, baguslah para gadis masih bersemangat di akhir mos hari pertama karna guru muda itu. Tapi aku kasihan untuk para lelaki yang wajahnya bak orang tak punya semangat hidup. Bagaimana tidak? Guru muda itu terus-terusan menjelaskan tentang peraturan sekolah yang banyaknya tak wajar, aku sebagai salah satu orang yang tak begitu tertarik dengan guru muda itu sekaligus suatu peraturan dalam sekolah jelas merasa bosan dan mengantuk! Apalagi di jam-jam terakhir seperti tadi. Belum lagi _senior _kelas kami memasuki kelas untuk pengarahan hari besok.

Para _senior _kelas mulai menerangkan kami tentang bahan yang harus dibawa pada esok hari, dan masalah jadwal kegiatan agar kami mengetahui dan mempersiapkan segala hal.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya kami dibolehkan pulang. Aku yang sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat duduk bersila didepan laptop pun dengan terburu-buru mulai keluar kelas.

_Yess! _Hari pertama 50 % sukses kulalui. Semoga hari esok aku tak punya kesialan apapun. Ah, tak sabar ingin menonton para _titan _yang sedang memakan manusia~ apalagi melihat pacar ke-47 ku, poni terbelahnya yang tampan—

TU-TUNGGU!

Se-sepertinya tadi pagi aku memakai jaket dari sebuah _anime _penyerbuan raksasa yang hijau-hijau itukan?!

La-Lalu dimana aku menyimpannya? Kenapa di kantong plastik tak ada? Apa di loker meja? Tidak mungkin, meja yang kududuki tak ada lokernya aku yakin. Apa aku memang tak memakainya? Tapi aku merasa iya! Lalu dimana?!

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat _memory flashback _tadi pagi memutar dikepalaku.

_..."Akan kutahan, kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, sepulang MOS diruang OSIS."_

Hah?! Benar juga, jaketku kan ditahan oleh ketua OSIS yang mengintimidasi itu?! Lalu aku harus mengambilnya sekarang? Sungguh? Oh tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan agar ia tak mengintimidasiku lagi? Agar aku tak gugup dan berkeringat saat bicara dengannya lagi? Apa sebaiknya besok saja? Tapi kalau hilang bagaimana?!

.

.

.

ARGH! LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!

* * *

Baiklah, sekarang aku memang sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang OSIS.

Ruang OSIS...

Yang berarti semua anggota OSIS ada disini, tidak hanya ketua dan wakilnya saja. Lalu, aku akan masuk begitu saja? Ketika membuka pintu saja, aku pasti langsung dilihat banyak pasang mata...kan? Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Pulang saja...mungkin. Tapi jaket—

"[_name_]? Sedang apa berdiri disitu?"

Oh?! Malaikat narsis penolong!

"Kak kise...apa disini juga tempat ketua OSIS?" tanyaku pada kak Kise sambil menunjuk pintu yang ada dihadapanku.

Kak kise melihatku dengan pandangan bingung, "Tentu saja...memangnya ada perlu apa?"

Aku mulai gugup, kalau bilang sebenarnya, apa aku dicap sebagai anak penentang aturan ya? Lamunanku teralihkan oleh pintu ruang OSIS yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Karna aku orang yang suka terkejut, aku bahkan melompat dan berteriak kecil kebelakang seperti orang bodoh. Dan _blush_! Kak Kise sukses menahan tawa.

"Dia terkejut! Pffttt..."

Aku kembali menoleh kearah pintu ruang OSIS dimana seorang yang mencuri jaketku tadi pagi berdiri dihadapanku.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang."

Huh? Dia _sotoy _sekali sih. Kalau ternyata aku pulang, apa dia akan mengatakan _'Sudah kuduga kau takkan datang_.' begitu? Orang aneh.

"Karna aku ingin jaket kesayanganku kembali. Tentu saja aku datang." Wow! Entah sihir darimana, ternyata aku bisa berbicara lancar dengannya.

"T-Tunggu [_name_] na-nada bicara—"

"Hentikan saja, Ryota. Kurasa, dia memang belum tau aku 'kan?"

Aku mengernyit makin bingung, kenapa kak Kise mengatakan soal nada bicaraku namun dipotong? Kenapa ketua OSIS ini memanggil kak Kise dengan Ryota? Dan, "Tentu saja aku belum mengenal _senior_. Yang kutau hanya _senior _adalah ketua OSIS itu saja. Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

Tiba-tiba tanpa ada badai musim dingin, aku bergidik seperti ada setan yang mengelus tengkukku. Ketika diriku yang tak tau menahu ini menatap mata sang ketua OSIS, untuk ke-2 kalinya dihari pertama MOS, aku kembali diintimidasi. Oh, tidak!

Nyaliku kembali menciut, aku tak tau harus berkata apa, kulirik kak Kise pun

—Tidak ada?!

Tch sial, jadi hanya aku dan dia saja sekarang? Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu [_name_]! Ingat bahwa kau harus mengambil jaketmu sekarang, pulang, lalu menonton pacar ke-47 mu, _heichou_!

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil jaket. Sesuai apa yang _senior _katakan tadi pagi, ji-jika memang aku ada salah kata, a-aku minta maaf, ka-karena aku memang orang yang suka a-asal ceplos."

Kurasakan hawa disekitarku mulai sedikit ringan, boleh kusimpulkan kalau dia mulai sedikit memaafkanku 'kan?

"Kumaafkan untuk kesadaran atas sikap burukmu padaku. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengambil jaket itu sekarang."

Aku melongo tak percaya menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dariku, apa katanya tadi? Tak bisa mengambil jaket itu sekarang?

"JANGAN BERCANDA, KETUA OSIS YANG SUKA MENGINTIMIDASI!"

Sudah mengataiku memiliki sikap buruk, dan sekarang jaket kesayanganku tak tau kapan bisa kuambil? Apa dia berani bertanggung jawab jika menghilangkannya?!

.

.

.

AKU MEMUTUSKAN HARI INI ADALAH 100 % HARI SIALKU!

* * *

**Sudut pandang: **Orang ketiga

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya, namun tanpa diduganya, gadis itu meneriakinya tanpa ada suara takut sedikitpun.

Dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda itu terkejut meskipun wajahnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi tersebut. Namun kemudian, senyum tipis adalah responnya terhadap teriakan dan hinaan dari gadis itu.

Karena pemuda itu, untuk pertama kali merasakan sensasi geli didalam perutnya. Saranku, kau harus lebih banyak membuat gadis itu merasa kesal

...wahai pemuda merah.

* * *

**a/n**: Hallo _minna-san_! Y-Ya...kuakui

...ini _update_-nya molor abis sih _author_?!

_GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII_!

Habisnya, yah kalian tau sendiri, menulis itu membutuhkan _mood_ dan perasaan yang lagi bagus. Eh gakding, buktinya ini dibikin sewaktu besok ada ulangan harian matematika, semacam pelarian ya...

Hehehe, apapun itu asalkan ini jadi. Menurut aku pribadi (gak ada yang tanya!), kayaknya chapter ini kurang seru...,,,tanda-tanda orang kehabisan ide nih sungguh TAT maafkan aku wahai _readers_!

Sebenernya file ini udah muncul lumut karena cuma bikin separo cerita, tapi entah ilham apa yang merayapi pikiranku, akhirnya aku punya ide yang absurd..yah kayak gini. Gapapa 'kan? /plak/

**_[Btw, soal chapter ini, taukan moment terakhir oc bersama siapa? Lalu spesial nih pake sudut pandang orang ke tiga, spesial karna update molor:') hiah.]_**

_Hai'! Hai'! ~_

Sesuai janji chapter kemarin, aku mau bales ripiw satu satu!

Dendong!

[/]

**Yumi Murakami: **ba-baiklah, untuk mendukung cerita pula, apa chapter ini sudah cukup bang nijinya?TwT semoga suka ya...dan soal OC-nya heboh, adalah tentu saja! hohoho...tapi syukurlah kamu juga suka males nurutin perintah OSIS sehingga kamu sama dengan saya '3')/fufufufu. Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

**Aoi Yukari: **Semua karna hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tentu saja:3 karna selama aku MOS, orang spesial susah ditemuin jadi...begitulah^^ Dan juga karna Kuroko paling unyu, kujadikan org spesial deh;9 /gakding. Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

**Kurotori Rei: **Woa selamat datang, Rei-_san_!^^ nah itu dia, kayak jelangkung, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, nyahaha xD /plak/ ini sudah lanjut, mohon sarannya Rei-_san_;9 Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

**Yuki Fheuzel: **Bisa-bisa, karna orang spesial hanya untukmu Yuki-_san_!^^ hohohoho. Aish senangnya:') Terimakasih. Ini sudah lanjut dan love you too #eak /nak. Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

**Misaki Younna: **Iya-_desu_ TwT pengennya juga dipanjangin:') /plak. Yang pertama Kuroko blm muncul kok, dibaca lagi dan pahami coba;3 aih bang Kise udah kode-kode memang, hohohoho. Maaf gak _fast update _(sedang berusaha) :') Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :'3

**Silvia-KI chan: **Udah ada kok dichapter 1 ada...eh. Engga nerima oc nih, kan udah ada ocnya:) Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

**Kumada Chiyu: **Saya juga, saya juga. Cerita ini adalah bentuk kekangenan saya pada masa orientasi! /plak. Terima kasih sudah mereview:)

Sekian.

Eits, sebelumnya.

**Mind to Read and Review (again)?**

**Flame? _Douzo_.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
